The New Girl
by twilightlover2204
Summary: When the Cullens finally decide to move back to Forks, a new girl, Cassandra, shows up at the high school. What happens when she figures out the Cullens' secret and threatens to expose it? Takes place 50 years after BD. my first fanfic. contains cursing
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!! This is my first ever fanfic, so be nice!! :D (but tell me if u don't like anything, i can take it) I'll try to update whenever i can, which should be about every other day. But, if you guys keep me motivated with your reviews I'll write more :) Sadly, if no one reviews, I'm just going to assume that nobody likes my story, and I'll stop writing. So keep those reviews coming in!! Okay, enough chit chat, time to get to the story....**

_This story takes place in Forks, in the middle of the school year, and 50 years after Renesmee is born. By this time, everyone who lived in Forks and La Push before has either passed away or moved. Well, except for the wolves. There is now only one wolf pack in La Push, Jacob Black is the Alpha. There are a few new wolves. Sam, Jared, Paul, and Embry have given up on being wolves to grow old with their imprints._

_Renesmee stopped growing after about 10 years. She now will remain the rest of forever looking like a 17 year old. The Cullens had moved to live in Canada a year after _Breaking Dawn _(Jacob visiting frequently, of course) after Renesmee stopped growing, and after everyone they had ever come in contact with was gone, the Cullens all moved back to their favorite place, Forks, Washington. This is what happens when they move back._

**Edward's POV**

As Bella, Renesmee, and I got out of my Volvo, I inhaled in deeply.

I had missed the scents of Forks, and I couldn't get enough of them. But even though I could smell the woodsy smell of the forest, and the thick humid air, I really only enjoyed inhaling my two favorite scents in the universe. My Bella and Renesmee. Both of them were my life now, my everything. If anything happened to them..... I don't know what I would do.

My thoughts were interrupted by a hand that snaked its way around my waist. I turned my head to the beauty next to me. Bella never ceased to dazzle me. I pulled her closer to me as we walked through the parking lot. Renesmee stood to the other side of me. I lightly kissed Bella, then Renesmee on both their heads.

Renesmee immediately pulled away and hissed at me in a low voice

"Daddy, I'm supposed to be your sister!"

I chuckled to myself; she could be so cute sometimes. But, to be sure, I quickly scanned the thoughts of everyone who might have seen us. Gladly, no one was thinking about us at all, which was good. By now everyone had learned to just ignore the 'infamous Cullens'.

I heard Bella's beautiful voice in my head; she must have lifted her shield.

"_Edward, Renesmee's right, you have got to make it seem like she's just your sister. We just moved back, and if people get suspicious, we'll have to move again." _I could hear a bit of sadness in her thoughts_. _

I leaned toward my lovely Bella and quietly murmured, "Dear Bella, don't worry. I promise it won't happen again." I looked into her chocolate brown eyes and grinned, "Love, will you forgive me?"

She fiercely put both her hands on my cheeks and kissed me with an immense amount of passion. It disappointed me that our embrace ended as soon as it started. Even though she had stopped kissing me, I could still feel and taste Bella's lips on mine.

"Edward, I will_ always_ forgive you, no matter what."

"_Jeez, get a room will you?" _Renesmee thought disgustedly.

I whispered to her, "Don't think I haven't seen you and Jacob kissing before."

She blushed madly. Bella raised her eyebrows at me, though I could tell she understood.

* * *

I saw my other brothers and sisters getting out of Rosalie's BMW. They all joined Bella, Renesmee, and I. As we walked to the school, I listened to everyone's thoughts.

"_Uh, we moved back here just as my hair was getting used to the dry Canadian air. Now my hair has to deal with the sudden humidity. I'll have to shopping with Alice to get more anti-frizz shampoo" _I tuned out Rosalie's vain mind, she was annoying me.

"_Okay, so as soon as we get home today, I'll go hunting with Alice. Then maybe I can watch the game with Emmett." _Jasper continued to plan out his afternoon

"_Eeee, I absolutley cannot wait to go shopping today!! So first, we have to go to Seattle, then maybe Port Angeles." _I wondered how Alice could be so excited about shopping.

Emmett was replaying last night's football game in his mind.

"_I miss Jakey, maybe Daddy and Mom will let me go cliff diving with him today," _Renesmee thought, clearly she intended for me to hear.

"I'll talk about it with your mother, okay?" I replied to Renesmee's thoughts. She just nodded back.

Then I tuned out my family's minds and listened to all the other students. Oddly, they all seemed to be thinking about the same thing, or, person, I should say.

Apparently the new girl, Cassandra Danielson was on all their minds. She was envied by all the girls and loved by all the boys. After seeing her in people's minds, I figured how a normal guy would like her. She would be attractive to all of them. I disagreed completly, my Bella and my Renesmee were the most beautiful people in this world. But I did wonder why all the teachers seemed to be thinking about her too. I tuned into the principal's mind, he was standing in the parking lot, making sure no one was fooling around.

_I just absolutley cannot get over how amazing Cassandra is! I remember looking through her past report cards, there was an A+ just about everywhere! I still wonder why she moved to Forks, though. Especially with all the money her family has._

Ah, so that's why, she was perfect in everyone's eyes. Well, _almost _everyone. I had no care for this girl, and so I decided not to dwell upon it.

**Soo, what did ya think!? I know it's short, but just wanted to see if people would actually read it. So, if you read this, please, please, please, review!! Once I get at least 2 reviews, I'll put up the next part. Thanks, everyone!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here it is!! Hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing! It really means a lot to me. I personally like this chapter better then the first one, so hopefully you guys are happier :)**

**Cassandra's POV**

I hadn't really stopped to think what it would be like to live in Forks. But to my surprise, the small town was a lot better then I had expected. Of course, I had expected the place to be run-down, deserted, and stuck in the 90s. At least I had enough sense to know that it wouldn't be like anything I was used to. I was accustomed to get everything I wanted, and I never had any rules. I lived in a 4 story mansion in sunny Florida. Now, I have to live in a crappy little 2 story house by myself!

Anyway, it's not like I even want to be here. It's the exact opposite actually, really. Ever since Mom died a year ago, my life went downhill. Things were just getting worse; it seemed that Dad didn't care _at all_. That just got me ticked off.

But then, to my terror, I found out that Dad fell in love with _her. _ I shuddered whenever I heard her name; Sky. What kind of a freaking name is _Sky_ anyway!? Then I found out there was nothing I could do about, they were already engaged.

I refused to participate in their wedding; I actually sat all the way in the back listening to my iPod. What really pissed me off that day, and it still does, is the way that everyone said, "Cassandra, I absolutely adore Sky! You're so lucky to have her to look up to." What the hell?! I would never look up to Sky and follow anything she does!

Sky is just a hippie; she's into things like sprits and yoga. I'm more of a material person; I enjoy focusing on reality, not trying to find my 'inner sprit'. F that crap. Sky was the one who thought that I should leave my "shell of comfort" (what ever that is) and temporarily move somewhere new. Just so I could have new experiences.

I remember how she chose where I would be staying for a few months. She taped a US map on the wall, then she took a dart, closed her eyes and threw it. It landed exactly on Forks, Washington.

I sighed to myself on the way to my first day at Forks High School. Sky had also insisted that I had _my_ first day at this school in the middle of the school year! She came up to that conclusion after 'talking to her inner self'. What a load of bullshit!!

I pulled up into the school's parking lot, and took my time getting out my red Corvette. As I opened the butterfly doors, I could _feel _everyone staring at me. I got out and started walking towards the school. I really appreciated myself for wearing a black mini skirt, a purple tank top, a black cardigan, and dark, smoky eye shadow. I knew that the boys would be all over me.

I guess that I should get a boyfriend, something to keep me entertained while I'm here. But I needed to date the best and hottest guy in this school. Of course, he couldn't be more popular than me. I figure that if you date a guy less popular than yourself, then he won't dump you.

I walked into the school; I guess I was early, since barely anyone was inside. I needed to get to the front office, but where is that? I went up to a boy; he was kind of cute, but not hot.

"Hi, I'm new here; do you think you could help me find the front office?" I flashed a smile at him and twirled my long strawberry blonde hair.

"Uh, Y-yeah, sure. Follow me," I could tell he was getting nervous. My presence normally did that.

I followed him through one hallway and suddenly we were in front of a door marked: FRONT OFFICE. I thanked him, but as he was walking away, I caught him by the arm and asked, "I didn't even get your name."

His green eyes first looked at my hand on his arm, then back at my face.

"Oh, I'm, uh, P-peter." He stuttered.

"And I'm Cassandra." I full out grinned, showing all my perfect teeth. "I would love to talk more, but I gotta go get my schedule and my locker." I pointed toward the office.

"Yeah! Of course, b-b-bye."

"Alrighty then, see you 'round." I turned and went into the office.

After getting my schedule, locker number and combination, I sighed. Now I was officially enrolled in Forks High School. I wonder what'll happen in the months that I'll be here.

I guess I'll have to wait and find out

The day dragged on, all the material in my classes is very simple. I picked it all up instantly. A whole bunch of guys asked me out, but I declined everyone. I wanted to go out with the hottest, most worthy guy in this school.

While I walked into the cafeteria, I looked at every table trying to decide which one I should sit in. It was the table in the far corner that caught my eye. In that table there was 7 people. All of them were extremely beautiful. They were beautiful beyond belief actually, they all were so different, but at the same time they all looked very much alike.

There was a short one; her hair was short, black, and spiked. She was definitely the most active one of them all. She was sitting close to a tall, muscular blonde. His wavy hair was almost the same color as mine, just a bit darker. You could clearly see that both of them were together.

The next obvious couple consisted of a blonde, she the most beautiful of all of them. But you could tell she didn't seem to be enjoying herself at the time. She was obviously dating the guy sitting next to her. Whooo, he was huge! By huge, I mean _very_ muscular. The weird thing was, that even though he looked strong enough to lift a mini van, he seemed to be the most carefree of them all.

Sitting on the other side of the lunch table were three more people, their backs were towards me, so I couldn't see them. But I was determined to learn what they looked like by the end of the lunch period.

I knew that I couldn't just pop up to their table, that would make me seem desperate. That was the last thing I wanted to be. So I came up with a plan. I would go to every table introducing myself, so it would seem normal if I went up to their table in the corner.

I went from table to table, trying to be warm and friendly saying, "Hi, I'm Cassandra; I'm new here so I just wanted to get to introduce myself and make some new friends." While I sat at each table for a few minutes, people would ask me some questions, or tell me their names. Then, finally, I got up to the corner table. But, instead of sitting down, I stood at one end. Instead of the normal introduction, I switched it up a bit.

"Hey, I'm Cassandra. I just wanted to get to know a few people. Would you guys mind if I sat here? My legs are killing me from moving table to table."

"Sure, that's okay with us." Said the short one with the spiked black hair.

"Thanks," I smiled at everyone. While doing that I got a good look at the three I couldn't see before. To the left was an, of course, amazingly beautiful girl, she had long bronze hair. She looked the youngest. She was different from all the others, she had chocolate brown eyes, and she wasn't as pale. Next to her was another girl, she just didn't seem as pretty as the others. Don't get me wrong, she was still pretty, just not _as_ _much_. Next to her, was her definite boyfriend.

I gasped very slightly as I turned to him. He is the best looking person I have ever seen! He is a sex god! His bronze hair is messy, but in a perfect way. He has a tight shirt on, this makes his gorgeous muscles stand out. Right then and there, I decided that he would be the one that would go out with. Who cares if he's already got a girlfriend? By the time I was through with him, the only person he would even care for would be me.

But there was something wrong with his face; he was looking at me in frustration. I wondered why.

"Did I do something wrong?" I tentatively asked him. "You seem to be mad at me."

He shook out of what seemed to be a trance. "Hmm? No, there is nothing wrong" His voice was just absolutely beautiful; I could listen to it for my entire life....

"Sorry, we're being rude." The girl with the long brown hair spoke. "I'm Bella"

"And I'm Alice," stated the short one with the spiked hair. She gestured toward her boyfriend, "This is Jasper."

"Nice to meet you, I am the infamous Emmett." joked the extremely strong one

The blonde girl punched him on his arm and said "My name is Rosalie."

The one with the brown eyes, "Hi! I'm Renesmee, but I do go by Nessie."

Then the sex god spoke with his velvety voice, "Lastly, I am Edward, my family is very happy to meet you."

"Edward," I whispered lightly under my breath.

Edward.... the name of my love.

**Yay!! I loved writing this chapter. I like writing from Cassandra's POV, very interesting. Please review. I would really appreciate it! I'm still thinking about what POV the next chapter should be in. Any suggestions?**

**As always, thanks!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is more of an amusing filler, it doesn't affect the plot of the story in any way. But I'll have the next real chapter up tomorrow. (that's only if you guys show me some love in the reviews) **

**Thanks to Vanessa Wolffe for the idea of writing something in Peter's POV!**

Wow. That's really all I could say. She was a goddess, not hotter than the Cullens, but pretty close. The Cullens never ceased to amaze me. They were beautiful, but they weren't popular. They all seemed to not want to be popular. Plus, all of them were adopted, but they somehow, they sort of looked alike.

It was a huge conundrum, but I shouldn't think too much into it. The Cullens were a huge adopted family, none of them craved attention, and all of them are beautiful. (Wait, did I just call them beautiful? Well, the girls are, but calling a guy beautiful?? Soo worthy of a mental head slap.)

Anyway, I could almost see the drool coming out of all the guys' mouths as she walked by. By what I've heard, her name is Cassandra Danielson. Apparently Derek Spencer, saw her records at his house. I guess being the principal's son has its advantages. Cassandra was supposedly really really smart.

I sighed as she walked past me in the parking lot. Then an idea struck me. If I rushed ahead of her, maybe I could meet her inside the school (or at least see her again). I quickly hurried to the building.

At my locker, I started to get out the things I needed. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the goddess herself walking towards me. To remain aloof, I acted as if I didn't see her.

"Hi, I'm new here; do you think you could help me find the front office?" Her voice was honey sweet and very warm. I was momentarily spellbound. I tried to recover my voice.

"Uh, Y-yeah, sure. Follow me" Great job stuttering peter. She probably thinks I have problems.

I led her to the Front Office which was just through this hallway. Once we got there, I started to walk away. I absolutely did not want to stay and make a fool of myself.

Suddenly Cassandra caught me by my arm and said, "I didn't even get your name." Did she really want to know my name so we could be friends, or did she just want to be polite?

Either way, there is a waaay bigger situation on hand! She put her hand on mine!! I think of it as a step closer to us going out. Still shocked, I looked from her hand on my arm to her dark blue eyes.

"Oh, I'm, uh, P-Peter," I managed to stutter out.

"And I'm Cassandra," she smiled. "I would love to talk more, but I gotta get my schedule and locker" she pointed one if her perfectly manicured fingers to the office.

"Yeah! Of course, b-b-bye" Duh, how could I be so stupid! Class was about to start soon, so she needed to get her stuff.

"Alrighty then, see you round!" She quickly added before turning to the office. Hopefully she was right. Maybe if God stays in my favor for the rest of the day, both Cassandra and I will have some classes together.

As I walked to my first period class, all I thought about was the goddess Cassandra.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Sorry I took so long to type this up, what with homework and all. I've been a bit too obsessed with my own problems, and for that, I'm sorry.... **

**OMG!! I totally forgot to make a disclaimer for the last few chapters!! Oops... well here it is: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! The whole idea is from Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot and Cassandra.**

**This chapter is made from the POV of two of the Cullens. Both of them will provide you with their opinions on Cassandra.**

**K, I should move on with the story here ya go! Hope it makes you guys happy :)**

Bella's POV

Who was she, and what authority did she have to just flaunt up to our table and introduce herself and ask to sit down? Alice, being the sweet little pixie she was, let her sit.

I could visibly see how Cassandra was eyeing my Edward. She obviously liked him. But even though I knew that the complete love and passion Edward and I felt for each other was so much more than a little crush, I couldn't help but be a bit worried.

Cassandra was just about as breathtaking as a vampire. I looked at Edward to see his reaction towards her. To my surprise, Edward was looking at her intently. It strangely reminded me of something from my blurry human memories.

*Start flashback*  
On my first day in Forks High School, I sat down at the lunch table farthest away from the mysterious Cullens' table. I had asked Jessica about them, she told me they were all adopted. I looked over at their table. The breathtaking, inhumanly beautiful one called Edward was looking back at me. He stared at me, frustrated. Embarrassed, I blushed and hid behind my veil of hair.

*End flashback*

That's it, the way Edward looked at me. It was a look of frustration and confusion.

Could it be possible that Edward couldn't read her mind? Was Cassandra a mental sheild too, just as I am? Then a disturbing thought dawned upon me. I tried to fight it off, but it kept coming back up.

Wasn't it the fact that Edward couldn't read my mind that pulled him towards me? The realization struck me hard. If I were still human, I would be hyperventilating and my heart would be racing.

Suddenly, I felt a wave of calm wash over me. I looked over at Jasper, so quickly that Cassandra wouldn't notice. He looked at me expectantly. He was most defiantly expecting an explanation for my sudden worries. I nodded swiftly to him, showing him that I would tell him later.

I looked around; Edward was still staring at _her. _At least it was a stare of disgruntlement. This recognition unconsciously brought a small, smug smile to my lips.

By now, everyone sitting at the table had noticed Edward's glares. Including Cassandra. I could tell she was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Did I do something wrong? You seem to be mad at me." Cassandra asked Edward timidly. Her body was tense. All eyes at the table turned to him. Edward quickly composed himself.

"Hmm? No, there's nothing wrong." Edward replied to her. She calmed down a bit.

The silence was excruciating, even though it was only a few seconds, it felt like days. I guess I should be nice to her, showing my hatred would do no good.

"Sorry, we're being rude." I broke the silence "I'm Bella."

After I introduced myself, everyone else felt complied to familiarize themselves too. Edward was last.

"Lastly, I am Edward, my family is very happy to meet you." He spoke in a way I wasn't used to. It was very formal.

"Edward." Cassandra whispered. I hissed low, that was my husband, my life, she was talking about. I wanted nothing than to lash out at her, but I knew that my family wouldn't be too happy. Also, there were many people in this lunchroom. So I held it back. It took everything I had, but I somehow managed.

Rosalie's POV

I was in a bad mood before she came, and now she has to make it worse? I understand that she wanted to introduce herself to everyone, but why us? I could tell that she was intrigued by us, but was it absolutely necessary that she met us? I brushed it off; Alice already let her sit down. Why Alice, why?

As soon as this girl sat down, I could tell that she was trouble, I guess it was the way she looked at Edward with amazement. As awkward as it sounds, I don't feel safe around her.

I slid over closer to my Emmett. I gazed up into his perfect eyes, the eyes I could get lost in. He grinned and quickly brought his lips to mine. The kiss ended in a fraction of a second. As always, I felt the spark. I wanted more, badly. But his expression told me that he'd give me whatever I wanted when we got home...

I smiled, Emmett was perfect.

I look over at Cassandra; she's scrutinizing Bella, Nessie, and Edward. Mainly Edward though, she seems to really like him. I guess that's just normal. I turn my view over at Edward. Oddly, he's glaring right back at Cassandra. I wonder why. I bet it's just because he doesn't peticularily enjoy what she's thinking about.

But whatever, it's really none of my business. I couldn't care less about what happened to this girl. I had so many better things to worry about. Like, for example, my hair. My beautiful blonde locks were starting to frizz, so lightly that no one would notice, but still. I had to go shopping with Alice, Renesmee, and maybe Bella. It still puzzled me about how Bella doesn't like shopping.

Well, I don't like shopping, I like getting to clothes to look good. I think that there's a big difference. Alice and Renesmee like shopping just for the fun of it.

"Did I do something wrong? You seem to be mad at me."

Cassandra shy little voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked at Edward to hear his reply.

"Hmm? No, there's nothing wrong."

Now that was a complete lie, anyone could see that something was bothering him. I guess Cassandra is too addicted to looking at Edward, that she can't tell.

"Sorry, we're being rude, I'm Bella." Bella introduced herself.

Did Bella really want to be nice to this girl? Couldn't she see the way Cassandra was looking at her Edward? If anyone were to look at Emmett like that, I would immediately bite their head off. I wonder how Bella is restraining herself.

After Bella, the rest of us proceeded to informing Cassandra who we were, not that I really wanted to. Edward introduced himself to Cassandra last. Her face lit up when hearing his name.

"Edward." I heard it loud and clear, even though Cassandra didn't intend for anyone to hear.

I felt sorry for her at that moment, but it didn't last too long. Cassandra was definitely going to be on Bella's bad side. Picking a fight with Bella meant picking a fight with all of us. And you don't want to know what could happen when a vampire gets mad.

**Well did you like it? Review, and tell me what you think.**

**I didn't get a chance to finish writing Alice, Jasper, and Renesmee's POV today, since it's getting late. But I'll totally have those up by tomorrow. **

**(I've already got half of it typed up)**

**Please give me any suggestions, I have most of the main plot planned out, but if I read a review or comment about something especially interesting, I might add it in. **

**Thanks!! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

***Ducks for cover* Sorry guys!! Don't kill me! I cannot believe myself! How long does it take to come out with a chapter?! Oh well, nothing can be done now. But anyway, here it is:**

Alice's POV

They were going to kill me. My own family was going to rip my head off and tear me into tiny little pieces. Well, not really, but I _could _see that they were going to yell at me as soon as we got home. I wasn't looking forward to the scoldings. I knew what my family was going to say without even scanning the future. They were all going to give me hell just because I let Cassandra sit down.

Well, I had to! She would look poorly upon us if no one had let her sit. Also, I kind of liked her, she seemed nice and she had an _amazing_ sense of style. I mean, the way she matched her accessories with her shoes was pure genius! I could tell that she would become very popular within a few days. Especially with the high school boys. She looked like the kind of person I would want to get to know. I subconsciously wondered if we'd ever become friends. I scanned her future, oddly, I couldn't see anything. Huh, that's weird. The only time I couldn't see someone's future was if that person was a werewolf...

But... it's not possible! How could Cassandra be a werewolf? She most certainly didn't smell or look like one. Although, if she wasn't a werewolf, why wasn't I able to see anything in her future? I'll have to ask Carlisle when we got home, which would be soon since we're leaving after lunch. The clouds are going to clear up in about 20 minutes. I wonder if Edward heard my realization. I shifted my gaze over to where he was sitting. He was angrily staring at Cassandra. How could he!? She was new, and she just wanted to get to know a few people. He is being _so _rude right now! I looked to Cassandra to see if she noticed Edward staring her down. She was gazing into Edward's eyes, almost as if.... oh, no. She liked him, I could tell. So _that's _why Edward doesn't seem to like her. I bet Cassandra was imagining what she would do to him if she had him all alone. But, of course, her fantasies would never come true. Edward was in love with Bella, they were soul mates, just as Jasper and I, Rose and Emmett, Esme and Carlisle, and Nessie and Jacob were.

I looked at Bella, to see her thoughts on Cassandra. Oddly, Bella seemed to be stressed. I nudged Jasper, who was seated next to me. Jasper brought his beautiful gaze down to my eyes. I nodded towards Bella, indicating for him to calm her down. He, of course complied. Both Bella and Jasper had a silent exchange, all while Cassandra was still marveling at Edward. Cassandra was just asking for heart break. Edward would never leave Bella and Nessie.

Finally, Cassandra noticed the fact that Edward was giving her something very close to a death glare.

"Did I do something wrong? You seem to be mad at me" She timidly asked. She seemed worried.

"Hmm? No, there's nothing wrong," Edward stated. As if, Edward was uncomfortable, and even if she didn't notice, the rest of us did.

We were all sitting there awkwardly for about half a minute, when Bella introduced herself.

"Sorry, we're being rude, I'm Bella."

The rest of us told Cassandra who we were. First I introduced Jasper and myself, then Emmett, Rosalie, Renesmee, and finally Edward introduced themselves.

When Cassandra found out that my bronze-haired brother's name was Edward, she instantly perked up.

"Edward," she said under her breath. She obviously didn't intend for anyone to hear. Least did she know, she was dealing with vampires.

**Okay, so I was going to write out the rest of the Cullens' reactions. But it was getting super redundant and I'm getting a bit bored writing about the same event over and over. So, we have come to the end of another chapter. (sorry it's so short)**

**I'm actually holding the next chapter for ransom! :) Give me 5 reviews and I'll post it. MWHAHAHA!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, I got more than 5 reviews in less than a day! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Lucky for you guys, this chapter is from Edward's POV! *gasp* Now you will **_**finally **_**get to know what's up with him and Cassandra. Yay!!! (oh, and by the way, so it doesn't get confusing, all the Cullens are at their house, they came home early because the sky cleared up)**

Edward's POV

How is it possible? It can't be. I paced around the living room. I could hear my family's thoughts.

"_Why won't he tell us what's wrong with that chick already!?" _Emmett's impatient voice questioned.

"_He is very stressed and confused. This must be serious," _Jasper's thoughtful mind stated.

"_Ugh, all this crap over one girl! Who even cares about her!? _ Rosalie made a snide comment.

"_I wonder why Edward's acting like this, he never has before." _Esme thought to herself.

"_Edward!! I can't hold it in any longer!! Why can't I tell them??" _Alice asked me with her thoughts.

I wanted to tell everyone what exactly had happened at the lunch table today, but I decided to wait until Carlisle came home. He would be most intrigued by this discovery. Alice, of course, already knew the news when she looked at what I would say later on. I made her swear not to tell anyone though. I would make the announcement when Carlisle arrived.

"_Edward, please sit. It's hurting me to see you all freaked out like this." _ I heard Bella's perfect voice in my head.

I turned to her; she was sitting on the couch. I nodded and sat down next to her. She was the only one able to calm me down. I moved in closer to her. She turned her beautiful head up to me and I leaned down and kissed her quickly. Her eyes were sparkling as I pulled away. She suddenly reached up and kissed me with such passion and love that I couldn't help but feel a bit dizzy. And she said I did the dazzling.

I brought my lips to her ear and whispered, "I love you Bella Cullen."

She reached her arms around me, embracing me in a tight hug.

"_I love you too Edward, no matter what," _She replied in her thoughts.

We were still hugging when I heard a sudden cough behind me. Emmett.

"_Edward, really? Get a room,"_ he commented.

I growled at him. Bella chuckled, already understanding our exchange. We had already stopped hugging, so I draped my arm around her shoulder. She rested her head on my chest.

Renesmee raced down the stairs a minute after and stood before us. Bella and I sat up straight.

"Mom, Dad, would it be okay if I went cliff diving with Jacob?"

I looked towards Bella, silently asking for her opinion on letting Renesmee go.

"_I'm okay with it, as long as she stays safe." _

I quickly nodded.

"Okay Renesmee, you can go." She started to turn around, but stopped and turned back towards us after I said, "But remember, stay safe, keep your cell phone close by, and call if you need anything."

"Daddy! I'm not in 6th grade! I can take care of myself! Plus, Jake will be there to keep me safe."

"Yeah, because Jacob has always been reliable in the past." I quietly murmured, low enough that Renesmee couldn't hear, but Bella could.

Bella chuckled.

Renesmee narrowed her eyes at us, then she turned and walked to the door. She grabbed her jacket, and yelled out,

"Bye everyone! I'm going to Jacob's."

"Renesmee, get back in here!" I called.

I heard the door close. A very annoyed Renesmee stood before us.

"What do you want Dad?" She put her hands and her hips.

"How are you getting to Jacob's?" Bella asked the exact question on my mind.

"I'm going to drive." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Couldn't you have Jacob pick you up?" I suggested.

"Okay, fine. I'll call him." Renesmee whipped out her cell phone, clicked a number on speed dial and called her beloved Jacob. She went to the other room to talk to him. I wonder what that would do. As vampires, we could hear their conversation anyway. But, I gave her a bit of privacy and tuned out.

Bella leaned into me, and whispered, "I heard Jacob is going to propose to her soon."

My eyes widened. What?

"But she's only 17!" I exclaimed quietly.

"No Edward, she looks like she's 17, she's really 50. You know that." Bella countered.

I sighed, yes I knew.

"You're right Bella. Renesmee deserves to get married with Jacob. They'll love each other forever," I said.

"Just like how we'll love each other forever," Bella smiled at me.

I ginned back before pressing my lips to hers in a soft and loving embrace.

"He's coming," Renesmee walked back into the living room.

As soon as she sank down into the couch opposite of Bella and me, we heard a car horn honk. Jacob. Renesmee eagerly got up and raced to the door. She grabbed her jacket and purse then pulled on her shoes before hollering,

"Bye!"

The door slammed closed.

"Wow, someone's eager," Rosalie said.

"Talk about it," Emmett put his arm around her.

"Edward, why can't you just tell all of us what had you so disturbed around Cassandra?" my Bella asked me.

"Dear Bella, I want to tell everyone at once, including Carlisle. As soon as he comes home, I'll tell all of you." I explained, knowing that everyone was also listening.

"Carlisle's home." Esme informed us.

Sure enough, I faintly heard him walk up the doorsteps. The second he came through the door, Alice, being so impatient, pulled his hand and brought him to the living room with the rest of us. Carlisle saw my worried expression.

"_Edward, what's wrong?" _He asked.

"Everyone, let's all go sit at the table and discuss the matter at hand," I suggested.

Everyone nodded their heads and made there way to the table. As soon as everyone was seated, Carlisle at the head of the antique mahogany dining table, I filled Carlisle and Esme in on everything that happened at lunch.

"But Edward, what exactly is the problem here?" Carlisle asked, confused.

"Carlisle, I can't read her mind." I whispered.

Everyone gasped, but I noticed that Bella didn't.

**MWHAHAHA**!! **Cliff hanger much?? Well, the next chapter should be up soon, maybe tomorrow or the next day. Give me reviews, and it might be up sooner. Oh, and by the way, sorry my chapters are always so short; it's hard for me to write a lot at once. (and I figure shorter chapters let me get them up quicker) Also, I have a new poll on my profile! So, please go take it. Okay then, bye!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, I don't really have anything specific to say, soo.... enjoy!!**

Renesmee's POV

I love Jacob. I've loved him for 40 years. He's loved me since I was born. I do know that our love for each other will never cease, we'll always be together. Jake told me about imprinting when I was 15 years old. I have always known that him, and other Quileute boys, were wolves (or shape shifters). I still remember that faithful day when the entire Volturi guard came; prepared for a fight. They came because of me. They found out about me and assumed that I was a deadly vampire child. They were proven wrong.

Thinking about that day always saddens me. They fact that my family and friends could have gotten hurt; the fact that _Jake_ could have gotten hurt always pestered me. I felt a single tear shed from my eye.

I rapidly blinked and furiously wiped at the tear.

_C'mon, remember Nessie, nothing _had_ happened. The past was the past, nothing could change that. _

I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall of my room. 1:13. I guess I could call Jake, I

needed something to cheer me up. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. I hit the number 1. _Thank you speed dial! _The phone only rang twice before Jake answered.

"Hey Nessie," Jacob cheerfully greeted me.

"Hi Jake, are you doing anything specific right now?" I asked him

"Umm, nope,"

"Do you think I could come over? I need some cheering up,"

"Aww, what's wrong with my Ness?"

"Nothing really, I was thinking about the Volturi." I tentatively replied, not sure about what his reaction would be.

"C'mon, Nessie, you shouldn't think about that. You know nothing happened."

"I know Jake, but I can't help myself. If something happened to you because of me..." My voice broke. I was close to crying now.

"Renesmee! Don't think like that!" Jake scolded me.

"Okay Jacob..."

"Ya know what? Renesmee, come over. We'll do whatever you want."

"Really?" My mood instantly brightened. Maybe he would finally take me cliff- diving like he promised.

"Yeah, sure." He replied.

"Hey Jake....," I shyly asked

"Yeah?"

"Can I finally go cliff diving with you today?"

"Nessie, I would love to take you cliff diving, but you'll have to ask Bella and Edward."

"Okay, I'll ask them then head over to your place."

"Sounds good," Jake confirmed.

"Bye Jacob,"

"Bye Ness, I love you."

"Love you too, bye," and with that, I hung up and sped down the stairs.

After having to call Jacob again and ask him to come pick me up, the both of us were finally on out way to First Beach. I was ecstatic that Mom and Dad had allowed me to go cliff diving. But, I could tell that something was on, not only theirs, but everyone's mind. I didn't need to be Jasper to tell that something was bothering them.

I shrugged it off, now was no time to be wondering about something completely irrelevant. I need to focus on Jacob, _my Jacob. _

Jake and I were now riding in his convertible, about 2 minutes away from the beach. Both of us were silent, not an awkward silence though, a comfortable silence. I felt his large warm hand place itself on top of my small pale one. We intertwined our fingers.

Jacob gently pulled his hand out of mine. My hand suddenly felt abnormally cold.

Jake got out of the driver's seat and ran over and opened the door for me. How sweet.

When I got out of the car, I curtseyed to him.

"Why, thank you good sir. You are such a gentlemen," I mocked an old English accent.

Jacob smirked.

"Well, my dear lady, I am actually quite far from a gentleman."

"Why so?" I questioned, still using the accent.

"You see, I have taken to stealing pretty little girls," he grinned mischievously.

Before I could react, Jacob slung me over his shoulder. He held onto me tightly with one hand while holding the backpack we packed with the other.

"Jake!! Let me down!!" I screamed, mocking terror.

But Jacob didn't put me down, he just carried me to a nice, isolated spot on the sand near the waves; all while I was kicking wildly and pounding his back.

He finally placed me down softly on the warm sand. He laid out the towels in an inhumanly speed. At least it was good that no one was here.

I crossed my hands over my chest and pouted. I turned my head away from Jacob.

"Ness, come sit next to me," he suggested.

"No," I stubbornly said.

"Aw, c'mon Ness. You can't possibly be mad at me over _that!"_

"Well, I am," I told him.

I felt a large, warm pair of arms wrap around my waist. Jacob's chin rested gently on my shoulder.

"Renesmee, please forgive me. I won't do it again," he whispered in my ear.

I turned around and faced him.

"Fine Jake, but I'm only forgiving you because you're the one taking me cliff diving today."

He grinned

"I love you too, Ness."

I sighed. I could never stay mad at him. He took my hand in his as we walked back to our spot.

**Ok, so I know this chapter has nothing to do with the actual plot of the story, but it was really fun to write, and I thought it was cute.**

**So, I want all of you to show me some love in the reviews. Also, please please take the poll that on my profile. I need you guys to do the clicking of my name up there and the clicking of my poll! Whatever results gets most votes, I'll start a new fan fiction! So there, go review and vote!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG!! I'm sooooo sorry!! It seems like I haven't updated for, like, months!!! I can't believe it!! But honestly, I was just really lazy.....**

**But, **_**anyway....**_** here's the chapter! **

Bella's POV

"Carlisle, I can't read her mind," Edward whispered. We were all seated at the mahogany dining table which, of course, was never used for dining.

"But Edward, how is that possible?" Esme asked.

I turned to Esme and interjected, "simple, Cassandra's a mental block, like I was when I was human." My voice held no expression at all.

"Bella, you don't seem too surprised of this," Carlisle stated what was obviously on everyone's mind.

"I knew that Edward couldn't read her mind," I glanced toward my Edward.

"How?" He wondered out loud.

"Edward, I could tell by the way you looked at her. It was the same way you looked at me the first day we saw each other."

Rosalie, who was quiet until now, said, "Yes Edward, I think we all noticed how you were looking at Cassandra. But I didn't know that was the same way you looked at Bella that first day."

Everyone was silent for a few seconds, when Alice suddenly piped up.

"If it helps, I couldn't see her future."

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed, bewildered.

"If Edward can't read her mind, and Alice can't see her future, then she's a complete block. I haven't seen one of those since...." Carlisle muttered to himself.

"Alice, what did her future look like?" Edward asked, unfazed.

"Edward, I couldn't see anything. Everything was black, like the werewolves or Renesmee."

"Well, what are we going to do? She's a complete block, and she also seems to be the friendliest towards us. She's gonna figure something out eventually," Emmett said.

"Emmett, you're right. We have to do something, she's going to notice that we're different, and she'll expose us. We have to move." Carlisle said.

"No! I mean, no Carlisle, we can't move. We just got back here and this town was the beginning of my new life. I can't leave it." I tried to reason with him.

"Bella's right, we can't move." Edward agreed with me, of course he would, Forks was just as important to him as it was to me.

"Well, if we're not going to move, what are we going to do?" Alice asked anxiously.

Edward shrugged, "I guess there really isn't anything we can do."

"Yeah, but whatever. It's not like a human can do anything to us. We're fuckin-"

"Emmett, language!" Esme scolded.

"Sorry," Emmett sheepishly apologized, "but, like I was saying, she can't do anything, she's just a human and we're vampires!"

We all agreed on that much.

* * *

After that conversation, Cassandra wasn't mentioned again. For that I was glad. It still bothered me though, she was the only thing one my mind. I had no clue why this girl got on my nerves so much. She was driving me crazy! I wasn't able to push her out of my mind, and she was making me nervous. I don't get it, I mean, she didn't do anything!

"Bella?" I turned my head towards my favorite voice in the world.

"Yes Edward?"

"Emmett, Rosalie, and I are going hunting, would you like to come?"

"No thanks Edward, I think I'll pass." I just wanted to be alone, I needed some time to collect my thoughts and pull myself together.

His eyebrows scrunched together.

"Bella, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes Edward, I'm fine. You guys can go, I'll be fine alone."

Of course, Edward could see right through my terrible acting. He walked away from the door, towards me. He came and stood next to me. I felt his arm drape over my shoulder gently.

"Bella, I don't want to leave you if you don't want me to,"

"Edward, I'm okay, honestly," I said as I shrugged out of his arm, "I just need a little time alone, that's all."

"Well, okay then Bella." He looked a bit dejected.

I noticed this, so I stood up on my toes and brought my lips to his. As usual, I felt the amazing electricity between us. He wrapped his arms around me as I knotted my fingers in his bronze hair. I pulled away with much effort.

I smiled warmly, "Edward I love you, now go hunting."

He softly kissed my forehead before saying, "I love you too Bella, bye. Stay safe."

I smirked, "You still worry about my safety even though I'm an indestructible vampire?"

"I'll always worry about your safety," He was grinning, but I could sense a bit of seriousness in his voice.

"Edward, you should get going now, Emmett and Rosalie are probably getting pissed off."

He grinned, "Yes, I guess so. Well, bye Bella, I'll drain an extra grizzly for you."

"You do that,"

After he left, I sighed. I fell more in love with him day by day.

* * *

Edward's POV

When Emmett, Rosalie and I got back from hunting, I raced into the house as fast as I could. I needed to find out what was on Bella's mind. I could easily tell that something was bothering her. I quickly scanned the house, she wasn't here. She must have gone to our cottage that Esme made us all those years ago.

I ran at top speed to our pleasant home, in search of my love.

When I got there, I found Bella sitting on the bed in our room. I was next to her in less than a second; I sat down beside her, and then lifted my Bella up onto my lap. She leaned her head against my chest. I stroked her long dark brown hair with one of my hands. I placed the other one softly on her chin and lifted her head to face mine.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?"

She jerked her head back to the ground, "Nothing, Edward."

"Bella Cullen! You know that I can see straight through you, now tell me," I persisted.

She straightened herself out, got off of me and sat in the middle of the fluffy bed, Indian-style. I went over to her and did the same right across from her, so now we were both facing each other.

"Edward, if I ask you a question, do you promise that you won't freak out and that you'll be completely honest?"

"Of course," I wondered what she wanted to ask me.

She took a deep, unneeded breath.

"?" She said it so fast that I wasn't even able to understand.

"Dear, you need to slow down a bit."

She groaned, but still restarted, "Do you have any feeling towards Cassandra?"

I bolted up off the bed, she did as well. I was seeing red; I pinched the bridge of my nose as I tried to calm down.

"Edward, I'm sorry." Bella whispered so softly that I almost didn't catch it.

"Bella, there's no need to be sorry." I said after I cooled down a bit.

I continued, "I don't see how you could ever think of that! Bella, never doubt the love I have for you. You're my life, we're soul mates. I'll never stop loving you."

She suddenly wrapped her perfect arms around me and nuzzled her face in my chest.

"Thank you Edward."

"Silly Bella, if anyone should be saying thank you, it me. I could never stop thanking you for being so beautiful, perfect, and amazing." I'm positive that if she was still human, she would be blushing like anything.

The vibration on my cell phone made me break our embrace. It was a text message from Renesmee.

_hi daddy, is it ok if i stay over at Jake's house for the nite? i promise we won't do anything but sleep and watch some movies. please daddy?? love you 3_

Bella asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Renesmee; she wants to know if she can stay over at Jacob's tonight."

"I don't see why not."

At that, I pulled out my cell phone and texted my daughter back.

_Okay Renesmee, that's alright. Just remember to be careful and just call if you need anything. Remember to at least get some sleep, you have school tomorrow. I love you too_

I hit the send button, and within a few minutes, which Bella and I spent looking at each other, I got a reply.

_thx daddy!! tell mom i said thx to her too. (cuz i know u asked her too....) _

I turned my gaze back to Bella once more and absent mindedly said, "Renesmee says thank you."

She smiled slightly, then smirked.

"Edward, since she's not going to be here until tomorrow...."

I grinned.

"Bella, you don't even need to ask,"

We spent that entire wonderful, magical night in our bed.

**How was it?? I tried my best to make this chapter longer than usual, so be happy :)**

**Please please review!! It warms my heart every time I read a review, so keep them coming!!**

**Until next time.... Bye!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo yo!! Wass up?? lol**

**anyway, this chapter is what a lot of you are looking forward to.... **

**(from what i've seen in the reviews)**

Cassandra's POV

I. Don't. Get. It. It doesn't make sense at all!!! How could a family as beautiful and perfect as the Cullens not be popular?? They obviously didn't want to be in the limelight, but why?? From what I remember from lunch, there was Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Renesmee, Bella, and Edward.

Edward.... he was a god... no, better! His perfectly disheveled bronze hair to his tight-fitting shirt that showed off his muscles, he was beautiful beyond belief. Actually, all of them were, they didn't seem to have any flaws _at all. _It was like they were inhuman. Wait, were they? I shook my head, earning odd glances from my peers. That's not possible, fantasy stuff doesn't exist. Stuff like fairies, wizards, witches, or vampires, weren't real. Even though I may love reading about them, doesn't mean that they were reality.

"Miss Danielson, if you would please shake out of your trance and answer the question," the booming voice of Mr. Namran brought me back to my last period math class.

"Umm, uh," I stuttered, cursing myself for not paying attention.

Suddenly, a folded piece of paper landed on my desk, unbeknownst to the heavy set teacher. I quickly unfolded, without anyone noticing, and read,

_the answer's 567_._894_

_-Peter (that guy who showed u to the office this morning) _

Thank you Peter!! I looked up and found myself looking at a very expectant teacher.

"Well, Miss Danielson, are you going to answer the question or not?"

I stole a peek at the note and hesitantly said, "567.894"

Mr. Namran looked shocked that I was able to answer, but he quickly regained himself.

"Very well done," he said, turning back to the board, "Now can someone please explain how she got that answer?"

I knew that he wouldn't bother me for the rest of class. So, I took that opportunity to turn around and find Peter. Turns out, he was sitting behind me the entire time. Why hadn't I noticed? But, anyway, I caught his gaze and flashed a brilliant smile while mouthing, _thank you._ He just smiled in return.

* * *

When class let out, I grabbed Peter by the arm for the second time that day. He turned to me, truly pleased.

"Peter, I just wanted to say thanks sooooo much! Namran would have had my ass if you hadn't of given me the answer!"

That earned a heartfelt laugh from him.

"No problem Cassandra, just trying to help a newbie." He grinned widely.

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so I'm a newbie, huh?" I question with a smile tugging at my lips.

"Why, of course. I've lived in Forks all my life! You've only lived here for about a week." His smile was definitely contagious.

Just then an idea struck me. Since Peter knew all about this school, and the people attending it, he was bound to know a shitload about the Cullens! I could ask him out on a date, and get him to spill the dirt on the extremely beautiful family! Yes! I'm such a genius! And, of course, getting a date with Peter would be a piece of cake. A piece of yummy, Cullen filled cake.

Suddenly, I feigned nervousness as I bit my lip and looked down at my feet. I mean, I had to play the part too right?

I looked up at him almost timidly and asked, "Hey Peter, do you wanna go out tonight?"

From the look of sheer excitement on his face, I could tell that he almost peed himself.

Ah, I love the effect I have on boys....

* * *

Of course, Peter eagerly accepted my date invitation, I mean, who wouldn't?

We decided to go to a nearby steakhouse to eat dinner.

We were ushered into a booth and we sat across from each other. He ordered a steak and a coke, whereas I ordered a salad and a chicken burger with lemonade.

When our food came, we talked while eating. Oddly, conversation wasn't hard with him. We played 20 questions and learned a lot about each other.

I finally decided, halfway into dinner, to ask him about the Cullens.

"Hey Peter," I said as I sipped my lemonade, "What's exactly up with the Cullens?"

"The Cullens you say..."

"Yeah, I got to talk to them at lunch, but I still don't get it. How can they be so perfect, but not be popular?"

"Huh, that's exactly what I, and I suppose everyone else, wonders."

"Well, what do you know about them?" I tried to ask it subtly, but a bit of my eagerness leaked through.

"Well, let's see. They're all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. But even though they're adopted, there are obvious couples. There's only one that's not dating, I think her name is Renismee, or something."

Oh, that must be Renesmee. But how could she not have a boyfriend? Getting one should be really easy for her, considering how attractive she is....

"But anyway," Peter continued, "The Cullens are pretty held back. Most of the things you hear about them are just rumors." He cut off a piece of his medium-rare steak and chewed it slowly while thinking.

"But, Cassandra, why do you ask anyway?" He asked with his mouth full.

"Ugh Peter! Don't talk with your mouth open!" I exclaimed with a smile on my lips and my nose scrunched up.

He just chuckled, but he then swallowed his food and repeated his question.

"Well, I guess that they just kind of interested me. Plus, I'm really starting to like Edward." I have no idea what brought me to confess the second part, but I was terrified with myself. You _never_ mention liking another guy on a date!

But Peter didn't seem the least bit unfazed by my proclamation, he just laughed.

"Yeah, keep trying. Edward and his girlfriend, Bella, are really serious. I think they even have all the same classes. Apparently, Edward can convince the secretary to giving both of them all of the same classes."

Well, that might cause a problem. Him being so attached to Bella would be hard to get around, but I could do it....

I don't even get why he would like _her_ anyway, I'm so much prettier!

I want Edward.

And I'm going to make him want me.

_No matter what!_

**Dun dun dun..... what's gonna happen now?! **

**I guess ur just gonna have to give me a bunch of reviews and wait for the next chapter to find out!!**

**Oh, and btw, what POV do u think i should do next? I was thinking along the lines of Alice.... but i wanna know what u guys think. **

**So yeah.... **

**and, as always, thanks for reviewing, and make sure to take the poll on my profile! **

**Byee y'all!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Woohoo!! Give it up for the big 10!!!! I'm actually pretty surprised that I came this far....**

**you can ask any of my friends, i never really finish anything i start, and i'm the biggest procrastinator around!**

**but i promise, i'll finish this story up!!**

**chinesegirl88 **** (hi Kathryn!!) said that i need to show a little more of Alice's personality.... so here!!**

Renesmee's POV

Jake and I sat in the sand, next to each other, just silently watching the foamy waves of the sea rolling out. I leaned on his shoulder, and he put his arm around me, encasing me in his warmth.

He pulled away from me, and stood up. Hmm... what was he up to now? Jacob bent down and grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me up too. we were both now standing, facing each other.

Jake looked at me, and smiled wide. But I could tell that he was nervous, he had that certain glint in his dark eyes.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you know that I love you with all my heart right?" Jacob only called me by my full name when he was being dead serious; which I could tell from the solemn expression on his beautiful face.

"Of course Jacob. I love you that much too." I replied.

He bent down on one knee, then reached into his back pocket, pulling out a little black box.

Oh. My. God.

"Renesmee, will you marry me?" He asked as he held out the opened box that contained the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It had one large square-cut diamond in the middle, in addition to two smaller diamonds to each side of it. It was simple, yet very elegant.

"Jacob, you make it seem like I can deny you. Of course I'll marry you!!"

He stood up and slid the ring down my finger.

"There." He said, as if to finalize it. "Now everyone knows that your mine."

I laughed, "Jake, I've always been yours, and I always will be."

I jumped up and securely wrapped my hands around his neck. We kissed for the longest time that evening, until the sun sunk down behind the horizon, enveloping the beach in a shadow.

I removed my lips from his, much to both of our dismays.

I leaned forward, putting all my weight on him, and whispered in his ear, "We should head home, let's announce our news to everyone."

"Hey Ness, wanna stay over at my place tonight instead?" He questioned, looking into my eyes, "We'll tell everyone tomorrow. I just want you to myself for tonight."

I didn't even need to think about the answer to that one.

"Always. Let me just text daddy?"

"Alright then"

I quickly texted my dad, asking him permission to stay over at Jacob's.

We sat down in Jake's car, just waiting for the reply from my dad. Of course, soon enough, our waiting turned into a full make-out session.

I heard the beep of my cell phone, signaling that I got a text, but all I could think about at the time was Jacob. My Jacob. He was everywhere at the same time.

"Jacob..." I breathed, "I just got to check the text..."

"Ugh, fine."

I checked the text, Dad had said yes. I texted back a thank you as fast as I could, anxious to get back to Jacob.

I leaned over him and kissed him softly on the lips

"Jake, he said okay."

He sat up straight and started the car. I pouted and complained, "Jake, I wanna kiss you more."

He laughed. "C'mon Ness. We'll go to my house and watch some movies."

"And make-out?"

"Obviously." He grinned and took my hand.

* * *

The next morning, we pulled up into the long driveway of my home in Jake's black hybrid car. (I was the one that had made him get a hybrid; I mean, help the world when you can right?) We stepped out, and I quickly made my way over to him, and slipped my hand into his.

We both walked up to the large, white door in complete synchronization. I took a deep breath, lifted my head straight, and we proceeded our way inside.

Jake noticed this, and leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Nessie, don't worry."

I nodded and opened the door.

"Hi everyone." I said, barely yelling, "Jake and I are here."

But no one heard, they were all too busy paying attention to my mom and dad arguing.

"Bella! Come on! There must be _something_ you want...."

"No Edward, there isn't. You, my daughter, and the rest of my family are enough!"

"You're just making this harder than it really needs to be. Just tell me what you want for Christmas!"

I giggled as Dad finally reveled what they were arguing about. They could be so stupid at times...

"Helloo!?" I called out again, this time much louder, "I said that me and Jake are here!"

This time, everyone turned around and looked and me and Jake, standing hand in hand. Suddenly, I heard Aunt Alice squeal in excitement; all heads turned to her. I smiled, she probably saw the wedding. My dad started to smile slightly too. Damn, you can never surprise my family could you? I put my one finger to my lips and looked at Dad, then Alice pointedly.

The rest of my family, however, was looking at Jacob and me with confused looks on their faces. But Mom seemed like she also knew; then again, it's impossible for me to keep anything away from her.

Jake and I walked down the hallway into the main living room. He squeezed my hand reassuringly. Right then, I knew everything would be alright. I lightly squeezed back.

"Everyone, Jake proposed to me last night." I announced with a large grin. Jacob took his hand out of mine and wrapped it around my waist, pulling me closer to his comfortably warm body.

"Renesmee, that's great!" Mom spoke for everyone.

I looked around at everyone else, all I saw were the delighted faces of my family. They were all clearly happy for Jacob and me.

I looked up at Jake and found that he was looking down at me. We locked eyes. I was drowning in his deep, dark brown eyes. Suddenly, the connection was broken as Aunt Alice tugged on my arm and started to pull me upstairs.

"Okay, Nessie. We need to talk wedding plans. I was thinking of maybe having it outside, the main flowers could be sunflowers and lilies..." As she talked on, I turned my head and shrugged sheepishly at Jake. He just grinned knowingly in response.

"Nessie! Are you even paying attention!? I asked you wanted your wedding to be traditional, or unique?"

"Definitely unique," I answered.

"Okay then," She silently noted that in her head. "Now tell me...."

Ugh. It's going to be a long day!

**Hehe, it ended up being more Nessie than Alice...**

**but i really felt like i needed Jacob to propose to Nessie, it'll be more important later. **

**next chapter will definitely be more about the main plot of the story, since this one was more of a sweet and easy kinda thing. **

**thanks for reading! please leave a review! **

**(remember i love love happy reviews, but i also feel like i need some constructive ones too!) **

**click here!!---------------------------------------**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry guys!! My laptop had a virus... and honestly, I'm sure you don't want to here my excuse, so...**

**Here's the chapter!! **

Cassandra's POV

I got ready for school that day as fast as I possibly could; I was eager beyond belief to see Edward again. Once I pulled my heels on and took a quick glance in the mirror, I rushed out to my car. Half-way to my corvette, I stopped mid-step. When have I ever been this excited about a boy? I mean, yeah, Edward's the perfect guy, but still! It has always been the guys who came running to me. In most cases, I would just end up breaking their hearts. And maybe I'm being self-centered, but it's true!

But what if I stood out as 'desperate' to Edward? Then surely he'll be the heart breaker this time. I shook my head of the thoughts. I refuse to get my heart shattered. That's my job. I'll just lure Edward in, and, soon enough, he'll drop his girlfriend and throw himself at me.

* * *

When I arrived at school, I was still confused about my attraction towards Edward. I barely talked to him for fuck's sake! It doesn't make sense!! I tried as hard as I could to put it out of my mind, but that obviously wasn't going to happen. I absentmindedly swept my eyes across the parking lot, keeping my watch out for a large, beautiful family with pale skin.

Nothing.

Damn.

Shit, now I have more time just to think about them. Oh joy.

Just I as I was sitting into my car waiting until school actually started, a sleek, black Scion zoomed into the parking lot and whipped into a space. Hell, that was one of the best cars I've seen in my life! My jaw dropped as I saw who stepped out. Edward stepped out of the driver's seat, looked around quickly, and opened the passenger seat door.

Wait, what?? He was at the driver's seat door, then on the other side of the car in an instant. How is that possible? He didn't even move! I continued to stare at the family, oblivious to any of them. Edward was still standing at the passenger seat door when....

WHAT??

Now, three of the Cullen's were just standing outside of the car, casually leaning on it.

How the fuck is any of this even possible?? It just.... doesn't make sense.

It goes against everything I know!

I hadn't even noticed that I started hyperventilating until I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I was freaking out, and for good reason. I never really was any good in taking in the weird. My life was always so practical and reasonable. Nothing this out-of-place has ever happened. Why me!? Why couldn't someone else have just encountered that??

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the three Cullens looking at me. Their amber eyes darkened as they realized what I had just seen. Edward was muttering to himself, obviously angry. His girlfriend (was it Briana?) walked over to him and wrapped her arm around his waist and whispered in his ears.

I looked around, surprised to see that almost everyone had already arrived. I slowly got out of my car, still shaken from the inhuman encounter.

Should I just walk to the school like nothing happened? Maybe I should go up to Edward and ask him what was up with the magic act. Yes, I'll do that. If I don't, the curiosity will nag and pester me like hell. So, all I need to do is go up to Edward, and ask him what exactly happened right there. That's all, nothing else.

I took a deep breath and, instead of going towards the school, I turned around and strolled over to Edward, his girlfriend, and that other Cullen. (I think his name began with a J) They were obviously expecting me while they just stood there, ramrod and wide eyed.

"Hi Edward," I said quietly. I lifted my hand up and waved slightly.

I looked at his girlfriend, "Hi...." Damn, what was her name?

"Bella," she stated, clearly understanding that I had forgotten her name.

"Alright then," I stored the name in my head. "And..." I looked at the tall, blonde male.

"I'm Jasper," he told me.

"Thanks. Sorry, I'm no good at remembering names."

Oddly, at that, Edward smirked very slightly; I almost didn't catch it.

"So Edward...." I implied.

"Yes Cassandra?"

"Can you please explain to me how all of you moved out of your car so fast?"

Bella interrupted, "Cassandra, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sorry, _Bella_, but I believe I was talking to Edward," I said with a hint of hostility

She narrowed her eyes.

Edward took a step forward before she could hurt me. "Now Cassandra..."

"No Edward. Answer my question." I demanded, authority seeping into my voice.

"Don't tell him what to do!" Bella yelled, disgust plastered all over her face.

"Ugh, actually, don't you dare tell _me_ what to do!" I stepped forward, towering over her with my heels.

Suddenly, the aggression drained from her face, and she calmed down a bit.

"Look, I don't want to fight with you." She simply stated.

Huh? That was odd; what up with the calmness?

"Bella, I wasn't doing anything wrong. I asked Edward a question, and I expect an answer." I used my formal voice, indicating that I was serious.

Edward turned to me and said, "Cassandra, we didn't do anything. You must have hallucinated."

"No." I firmly told him. "I saw all of you move out of your car instantly, like magic."

"It was an adrenaline rush. You can Google it. It runs in the family." He quickly glanced at Bella and smiled that perfect smile of his. Obviously an inside joke. I just wished that he smiled at me.

"I still don't believe you, but whatever." I threw my hands in the air. "You don't want to tell me, alright. I'm not going to pry."

I turned on my heel and walked away, then stopped mid-step. I twisted around at them.

"Oh, I'll see you guys at lunch" I smiled sweetly, maybe a bit too sweet though. But, I couldn't be bothered.

**Okay Okay, I know it short, but I had this much written and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for so long. Plus, I think this is a really good ending point. So yeah, review!! Please!!**

***Also, I just want to know... who's your favorite character from the entire twilight saga? (I'm just curious....)***

**Bye everyone!! And, as always, thanks for reading!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi people reading this! Thanks for reading, hope you like it! **

Edward's POV

Stupid!

Stupid!

Stupid!

I absolutely cannot believe I let my guard down. How did I even mange to pull that off! Damn Cassandra and her mind blocking abilities. If I had heard her thoughts then we would not have any major reason to doubted for anything. Cassandra was onto the entire family. We were all obviously different, but when you witness enhanced speed, you know something's not right. I just pray to god that she won't go telling the entire school about the movements of Jasper, Bella, and I.

Currently, the lot of us, excluding Renesmee and Alice, sat at the lunch table with our uneaten food. Renesmee stayed at home with Alice to plan her wedding.

My daughter was getting married.

I have always been expecting it, but no matter how much mental readiness I assume I have, the shock still hasn't worn off. Not so much shock from the event, but more shock of the fact that she's growing up and going to move out.

But in my defense, no father wants to see his daughter grow up. I was lucky that I had 50 years with her, before all the changes; when normal fathers have about 20. But I have been wondering why Jacob took so long to ask her. I know that he cares for my daughter a great deal, but why wait half a century? I proposed to Bella a little less than 2 years after meeting her. But then again, the circumstances were very different.

But this thought intrigued me. _Why did Jacob wait so long?_ Hmm… I guess I should I have a chat with him; but not only to ask him that, but also to hear his opinion on the whole marriage in general.

"Um… hey guys" The greeting tore me out of my thoughts.

Everyone was silent, so I spoke up, "Hello Cassandra."

She smiled at me, "Do you mind I sit here?" I felt as though the question was only directed towards me, so I gestured to the rest of my family.

"I don't care, but you should ask them too."

She looked annoyed, but it passed quickly as she pasted an innocent smile on and asked, "Can I sit here?" Her gaze shifted from Bella, to Jasper, and then to Rosalie and Emmett.

Everyone muttered a half-hearted "yeah" or "sure".

Cassandra took a seat across from Bella and I, near where Alice would normally sit.

I looked over to Bella, only to find her shooting glares at Cassandra with her arms crossed. In return, Cassandra was scowling back at my wife. I chuckled and whispered to Bella, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Her perfect voice filled my head. "_Edward… I just don't like her! She thinks she's so much better than me. Not to mention that she's trying to steal my husband." _She sounded both annoyed and depressed.

I sighed. Did Bella still not understand that I would never ever leave her? I whispered, "Bella, my sweet Bella. You must understand that you are the only one for me, Cassandra is nothing to me. Nothing. I love you."

A beautiful smile appeared on her face and lit up the entire cafeteria. I leant down and kissed her lovingly. I pulled away and draped my arm around her shoulder, tugging my wife closer to me.

I looked over at Cassandra only to see her looking back with a bored expression. I smirked and tightened my grip around Bella.

I turned my gaze over to Rose and Emmett; they were having a conversation among themselves. Out of courtesy and disinterest, did I block out their thoughts.

Jasper was texting who could only be Alice.

Cassandra shifted in her seat and asked, "So where's Nessie and…" she seemed to forget the name.

Jasper finished for her, without even looking up from his phone, "Alice."

Cassandra smiled gratefully and continued, "Right. Alice. Where are they?"

Once again, since no one would answer, I had to reply, "Alice decided to stay at home today, and Renesmee wasn't feeling well."

She nodded then asked, "You know what I've noticed, you and Bella call Nessie by her full name, when she told me almost everyone just calls her Nessie. How come?"

Now how to answer that question without giving away the fact the Renesmee was my daughter? While I was thinking, Bella almost instantly answered, "Edward and I just prefer to call people by their given names."

"Oh." Cassandra was silent for the next couple minutes. But of course, she could not stay wordless for too long. Soon enough, she commented, "Aren't you guys going to eat anything?"

Damn. She noticed.

"We all ate a big breakfast this morning, so we're not really hungry." Emmett provided the answer. I heard his voice in my head after. _"Dude, I knew she was gonna notice and ask. I have every detail possible planned out." _

I gave a small smile and in response, he simply grinned and nodded his head once.

"Oh. Okay then." Cassandra replied. I could tell she was a bit skeptical, but there was really nothing she could do to prove that we didn't eat a huge breakfast this morning. She'll never know that the mere idea of that was repulsive to us.

Cassandra began to get up, holding her tray, which was now emptied of food. "I'm just going to throw out my trash." I just nodded and she went off.

As soon as she got up, Jasper spoke quickly, "I was just texting Alice, and she forgot to tell us that it was going to be sunny outside. It's already sunny, and it's going to stay like that until sundown."

Bella suggested, "We should probably leave while class is going on, so that there will be close to no one in the parking lots."

"Good idea Bella. Then later, you, Alice, Nessie, and I can all go shopping." Rose added.

"You know, I think I'd rather go hunting with Edward…" Bella responded with a frown.

After taking a glance at his phone, Jasper said, "Alice has decided. We're _all_ going shopping to get tuxes and dresses for Nessie's wedding and for prom later today."

Emmett, Bella, and I groaned. "But isn't the wedding a while from now?" I questioned.

Jasper quickly typed out a text to Alice, and read out the reply, "She says: Well I know that, but it would be better to get it all over with now. I thought that's what Edward, Emm and Bella would want."

"Well she does make a point." Emmett commented.

"But we'll have to sit there for _hours!" _ I exclaimed.

Bella let out an angry huff. "At least picking out a tux is easy. Picking out a dress will take _forever!" _I chuckled as Bella crossed her arms and pouted.

"Cheer up Bella; don't you want to look good for your date?" Rose teased.

I looked over at Bella, only to find her looking at me with a thoughtful expression

She nodded and looked back at her sister. "Point made."

We all laughed. It was moments like this, when I realized how lucky I was; lucky to have such a beautiful wife and such a great family. It made me almost feel like we were all… normal.

Cassandra sat back down at the table, while our laughter was still dying down. In exactly one minute the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. Cassandra stood up, and looked back at our unmoving bodies.

"Aren't you guys going to class? The bell _did_ ring."

For the first time that day, Rosalie spoke to Cassandra, "We're leaving school now to go shopping for prom."

"Oh right, prom. When's that?"

"A couple weeks from now," Rose replied.

She nodded, waved a small good bye and walked off to her next class.

Renesmee's POV

This was getting exasperating.

Don't get me wrong, I love planning parties, especially with Aunt Alice, but the endless questions I had to answer…

"I don't think I can take it anymore." I honestly told my aunt.

She frowned, "I thought that you, of all people, would actually enjoy this."

I was quick to answer, "I do! It's just that I don't understand why it matters what colors the chairs are." I smiled slightly.

Alice chuckled, "Everything matters on your wedding day, and don't you just want it to be absolutely perfect?"

I nodded, "You're right. But do you think we can possibly take a break from the color scheme, the flowers, and the tablecloths?"

"How bout we go onto something like… dresses!"

I grinned wide, "Now you're talking."

She smiled, "Good, because while you were eating lunch, I was texting Jasper."

"And…"

"It's supposed to be sunny for the rest of the day, and I forgot to tell them about it, so I told Jasper and he told them. They should be heading home now."

"But what does that have to do with the dresses?" I whined.

She laughed, "Always keeping your priorites straight, good girl." She grinned, "But anyway, once they get home, we'll all go shopping for dresses and tuxes."

I nodded excitingly. "I can't wait!" Then, as an afterthought, I asked, "Am I going to be getting my wedding dress today?"

"Only if you want, I can also make a custom order just for you."

I shyly questioned, "Can you make the custom order? I want my dress to be one of a kind"

Alice perked up, "Of course, my niece!"

I smiled, "Thanks Aunt Alice."

My aunt zoned out for a couple seconds, and then announced, "They'll be home in exactly 14 minutes." Then she flashed an evil grin and a mischievous look appeared in her eyes.

I raised an eyebrow. She smirked and asked, "Do you want to give Edward the biggest scare of his life?" I grinned, biting my lip, and nodded. She grinned wider, "Call Jacob and tell him to come over."

I hurried upstairs, grabbed my phone and ran down. Jake was on speed dial, so I called him in record time and told him to come over as fast as he could. He quickly agreed.

While Alice and I waited for Jake to arrive, she filled me in on the plan.

Edward's POV

"Alice and Nessie, we're home!" Emmett called out as we entered the house.

We all fell silent as we heard the pounding and animal like sounds coming from upstairs. I was only able to register the fact that it was Jacob and MY DAUGHTER up there before Bella quickly shielded their thoughts.

"Damn it Bella," I cursed under my breath.

Emmett, being the jerk he is, let out a long whistle, "Looks like someone's getting some action today…" Rosalie, in response, punched him in the arm.

"Alice!" I boomed, to no avail.

Muttering a string of curses that would make a sailor blush, I raced up the stairs and pounded on the door to the room in which Jacob and my daughter were in. I was trying so hard to hold back my anger, but the wooden door did crack a bit.

Through the door, I heard, "Who's there…?" Jacob sounded very annoyed.

"Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen, I want you both out here within exactly 30 seconds, or I will come in myself!" My voice was a mixture of anger and authority.

While I heard shuffling, a grunt followed by Renesmee's giggles, Bella came up to me and placed an arm on my chest, "Don't be too hard on them."

I stiffly nodded.

Jacob came out with no shirt and his jeans on backwards, his hair a crazy mess. My daughter had on an oversized t-shirt which reeked of her fiancée, her hair was also a mess, though not as bad as Jacob's, and her makeup was smeared all over her face.

I only vaguely heard Emmett laughing behind me.

I glared at my soon-to-be son-in-law, then at Renesmee, "What do you two have to say for yourselves?"

At that, they broke down in laughter. Jacob was clutching his side, almost unable to breath, and Renesmee was standing there, biting her lip and giggling nonstop.

Now I was confused.

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

Between fits of laughter, Jacob said, "We… so… got…you!"

My mouth now hung open. "So this was… a joke!"

"Daddy, your…face…" Renesmee began, still laughing.

"Was…priceless." Alice finished for her, laughing as well. She had appeared out of nowhere. "BEST…plan…EVER!"

I shot death glare at her, "THIS WAS YOUR IDEA?"

Finally all laughter died down.

Alice smiled and nodded.

"And you went along with it?" I looked at Jacob and Renesmee.

They both agreed.

I took a deep breath, shook my head and turned around to make my way down the stairs, muttering, "All of you will be the death of me."

I went and sat down at my piano bench. I fiddled around, simply playing random little tunes. Soon enough, Renesmee and Bella came over to the piano.

I looked up at them. Bella, with her hands on her hips, looked expectantly at Renesmee. My daughter, who looked and dressed normally, frowned and quietly said, "Sorry Daddy."

I stood up and gave her a hug, "it's okay sweetie." I whispered in her ear, "I just don't want to see you grow up. But if you really want to have sex with Jacob… well, who am I to stop you?"

She pulled away and smiled, "Dad, Jake and I both agreed that we want to wait until we're married."

I smiled warmly at my daughter, "I'm glad to hear that."

I kissed Renesmee on the forehead, and my wife on the lips.

With a sigh I told them, "Now come, we should get ready to go shopping, if we don't, Alice will have our heads."

Renesmee giggled and Bella muttered, "You got that right."

Jacob's POV

"Hey Jacob, do you want to come shopping with us? We're all going to buy tuxes and dresses for prom and your wedding." Alice asked.

"Umm… I really don't like shopping."

"But don't you want to get a tux for prom and _your wedding_?"

"Ugh. Fine, I see your point. I'll come."

She smiled, "Okay! Come down, we're leaving in 5 minutes."

I nodded and she skipped down the stairs.

I went back into Renesmee's room, put on the shirt that I left in there, turned around my pants, and made my way over to the bathroom. After splashing my face with water, and fixing my hair, I headed downstairs only to hear Edward speaking to Bella quietly, "-have to have a talk with him about Renesmee."

I froze. Oh no. Is Edward going to give me a… _sex talk?_ Maybe, but maybe not. He could also just be saying that he wants to talk to Carlisle about something medical related… yeah; that's it.

I knew that couldn't just stand there without him noticing me, so I just continued into the kitchen.

Nessie was sitting at the dining table sipping some soda and reading a magazine. Smiling, I went to stand right behind her. She didn't notice me. I firmly placed both my hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" I asked in a high-pitched tone.

I felt her smile, "Umm, Seth?" She replied jokingly

"Nope." I grinned.

"Jake!" She laughed.

"Your fiancée you mean…" I said as I ran my hands down her cheeks, then down across her jaw, to her shoulders. I felt her shudder as I went along. I smirked and rested my head next to hers. "What'cha reading?"

She placed her right hand on my cheek lovingly. "A wedding magazine."

I kissed Nessie's nose quickly and sat down in the chair beside her. I took her cup of soda and chugged the entire thing down and put the empty cup right back where it was before.

Ness didn't notice, she was too engrossed in the magazine. But when she reached her hand out to take a sip, she realized the cup was empty, so she glared at me.

"Jake! That was my soda!"

I whined lazily, "But I was thiiirrstty…"

She crossed her arms across her chest and demanded, "Get me more."

I stood up and went over to the refrigerator and pulled out the liter bottle of soda and poured a cup out for my soon-to-be-wife. As I walked over to her, I heard Emmett sing, "Somebody's whipped…"

I rolled my eyes at him and placed the cup at the table and sat down.

From upstairs I heard Rosalie say, "Emmett, get me my purse, I left in in the jeep."

As Emmett got up from the couch and headed into the garage, I said, "Now look who's whipped." Right before going into the garage, Emmett flipped me off. I chuckled.

Nessie laughed, now having seen the entire exchange.

I smiled when I heard her beautiful laugh. I swear, it was the single best sound in the world. She turned around and saw that I was staring at her, in response, she raised an eyebrow. I grinned, "You caught me." I kissed her smiling lips.

As I was about to deepen the kiss, Alice called, "Everyone, We have to leave now if we want to be home by midnight."

I pulled away and groaned, "Is she serious?"

Nessie laughed and nodded.

I shook my head in disbelief, "I don't think I'll ever understand how people can love shopping…"

Ness just rolled her eyes and replied, "We'll all be back soon, don't miss me too much."

"Oh, I won't miss you at all…"

She frowned, but quickly covered it up. "Oh."

I grinned and hugged her, "I won't miss you because I'm coming with you."

She smiled wide and stood up quickly; she grabbed my hand and pulled me up. We held hands as we walked to my car. I looked around; every couple seemed to be taking a separate car. Ness went up to Alice and asked her where we were going first, once she had the answer she came over to my car and climbed into the driver's seat.

She was about to shut the door, but I stuck my arm out, preventing that. "Hey, who said you're driving, it's my car."

"But Jake… "She pouted. How could I deny that?

I sighed and smiled half-heartedly, "Fine."

She grinned wide and thanked me.

I took my seat in the passenger side, and we set off.

Ugh. Hours of boredom… here I come.

**There ya go! And it was 3,000 words like I promised! I'm gonna try to make every chapter almost this long! Now the story is really starting to progress. **

**Please please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. Tell me any ideas or suggestions you may have. **

**As always, thanks for reading, love y'all!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh hai there! Hope you like this chapter….**

Renesmee's POV

We were on our way back from about 8 hours of shopping, that of which we still need to continue tomorrow! Unlike our drive to the various shops, Jake was now driving both of us home while the rest of the family came in their separate cars.

We spoke about our plans after marriage.

"Ness, you know we could just buy a house in La Push. It's where I grew up, and where you spent a lot of your childhood."

I smiled reminiscing all the fun I had in La Push as a young child. Then I sighed realizing the truth about why I couldn't live there.

"Jake, I love La Push, I always have, I always will. But if I live there, then I might cause other teenagers to shift into wolves. I don't want to be the one causing unnecessary pain and struggling."

He frowned, so I came up with a compromise. "Hey, Jake,"

His raised his eyebrows, "Yeah…?"

"You're acting like we're never going to go to La Push again!"

He was silent, waiting for me to continue.

I smiled, "Jake, we're going to La Push everyday! There's absolutely no way we couldn't!"

My fiancée lit up the entire car with his beautiful smile, "Thanks Ness."

"For what?" I questioned.

"For being you. You make my life perfect." He leaned over, and brushed his lips across my cheek.

At that moment we pulled back into the house.

Jacob stepped out quickly and opened my door for me, and stuck his hand out. I giggled and grasped onto his hand while he pulled me up into his arms. It felt like home in there. I sighed, contented, and Jake wrapped his arms around me in a big warm bear hug.

"I love you Jacob." I whispered, though I knew he would hear me.

"And I love you Renesmee."

We stood there, just hugging each other for who knows how long before we heard a whistle followed by Alice's voice, "Jacob, I need to borrow your fiancée for a bit. Don't worry though; you'll get her back soon."

He chuckled, a deep rumble in chest that caused shivers down my spine. He let go, and instantly, I felt cold. I took his arms and guided them back around me.

"Jakey… I'm cold!"

"I know, but Alice wants you… if you don't go now, she'll give me a huge lecture… So, go."

I sighed and reluctantly let go and walked into the house, Jacob following close behind. He went into the living room to watch a game with Emmett and Jasper, and I headed upstairs, where I knew Alice would be.

"Over here Nessie." I heard Alice say, I followed the voice to her designing room.

I saw her hanging up all the bridesmaid dresses in the closet. We had decided that the bridesmaid dresses would all be the same, except for a slight alteration in each. So, we bought four of the same pale blue, simple dresses.

**the picture on the side…**

Alice and I had yet to figure out how exactly we would alter them.

"Ness, I have to go back to the boutique with Bella. Turns out Edward asked her to dinner tonight, and I insisted that she gets a new dress for her date. While I'm gone, can you just start sketching out some ideas for the bridesmaid dresses?"

I nodded, "Sure thing Alice."

She smiled, "Alright Ness, see you later."

"Bye." I sat down at the mahogany desk, pulled out a pencil and paper, and began sketching some designs.

Bella's POV

Alice and I arrived at one of the boutiques that we had shopped at earlier today. Edward had asked me to dinner tonight, and Alice said that a new dress was definitely needed.

As Alice browsed the racks setting aside a pile of possible dresses, I simply walked around, I knew that anything I would pick, Alice would instantly den

I had just walked passed a rack of cocktail dresses when I heard someone calling our names.

"Alice! Bella!"

I turned to see who it was. As I saw her somehow perfect face, venom pooled in my mouth, I thickly swallowed and forced a smile.

Cassandra ran over to where Alice and I were shopping.

Alice exclaimed, "Hi Cassandra!"

Surprising my sister, Cassandra embraced Alice in a short hug.

After which she commented, "Alice, are you sick or something? You feel really cold."

Alice simply responded, "Oh, no. We've just been shopping a while now, a couple hours in air conditioning does that to you." They both laughed, while I stood there, emotionless.

As Alice and Cassandra spoke about something or the other, I went to the huge pile of clothes that Alice had picked out for me and decided to sort through them and get rid of the ones the ones that I would definitely not wear.

I was putting away a deep green dress that was too low cut, when Alice called out to me, "Bella, I'm going to the boutique next door to see the dresses there, Try on all the dresses here and keep a pile of the ones you like."

"Okay Alice."

"See you," she replied then started walking next door.

As soon as she was out of sight, Cassandra walked over to me. I turned to her, she smiled sweetly.

" Bella, I never thought you were one to go shopping a I mean, you never wear anything nice after all."

I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows expectantly. "Excuse me?"

"That's right. You're just an ugly little girl who doesn't deserve anything she has.

I took a step towards her, "Look, just because you're jealous of me, doesn't mean you have to be a bitch.

She smiled and stepped towards me as well, "Oh honey, I am a bitch. A bitch that gets what she wants."

"You forgot to add slut, tramp, and whore."

She glared at me, "Everything you have will soon be mine."

"You don't know anything about me!" I screamed to her face.

Somehow, she was still calm. She coolly said, "Edward will leave you soon enough, he'll come running to me."

At that comment, the bubbling anger I was trying so hard to keep down grew and spilt over. I felt as though every fiber in my body was soaked with pure hatred towards this girl. Then, I blew it. I charged towards Cassandra.

Cassandra's POV

One second I was standing there, smirking, and the next I was up against a wall. Bella's hand was placed tightly up against my neck. Her hand was so cold, my neck felt numb. I was having difficulty breathing. Her face came right up into mine. I noticed that instead of her usual amber eyes, her irises were pure black. She hissed and snarled through her teeth, "Stay away from Edward. He is mine! We are MARRIED! You will NEVER have him."

Even encased in a choke hold, I was able to whisper, "Yes, I will. Edward doesn't love you. He just feels sorry for you. He knew that no one else would ever want you. It's all just a joke. Her grip on my throat tightened and I grabbed at her hand, desperately trying to pry it off. But nothing happed, her hand was ice cold and rock hard.

Blood pounded in my ears, and I began to feel very lightheaded… My hands stopped scrabbling at Bella's, it was no use. I gathered all my remaining energy and whispered, impossibly soft, "Bella. Stop."

Just as I was about to lose consciousness, Bella realized her hold and I feel to the ground. I started hyperventilating, trying to get in as much air as possible. It took me about 10 seconds to realize that BELLA did this to me. It momentarily crossed my mind to sock her in the face, but an even better idea came to mind.

I stood up and brushed myself off. I ignored the pain in my throat and lungs and looked at a pissed Bella. I shook my head. "Tsk tsk Bella, violence won't get you anywhere."

I felt a sharp sting as Bella slapped me across the face, almost taking my head off in the process. I gingerly placed my hand on my cheek. It was burning hot and it hurt like hell!

I glared at her, "You're just asking me to hurt you."

She laughed a low, humorless laugh and rolled her eyes that were looking slightly deranged. "You wouldn't be able to hurt me no matter how hard you tried."

I smirked, "You wanna bet?"

She smiled a wicked, toothy grin, "Bring it."

**OMG! What's gonna happen next? Lol**

**Anyway, comment and tell me what you thought about his chapter**

**And here's a random question: How do you feel about Cassandra, and what do you want to happen to her?**

**Lastly, I just have to say…. My new fave song is Still Fly by The Devil Wears Prada. If you haven't heard it and ur into rock/scremo, check it out! :)**

**Till the next chapter… I bid you yummy cupcakes! :P**


	14. Chapter 14

Bella's POV

Some little voice in the back of my head told me to stop before this got out of hand. But it was so miniscule and I was too enraged to pay heed to it. This little bitch wanted a fight, I wasn't going to deny.

I slammed my fist into her face; I wanted to punch that smirk right off. My wedding ring left a long, bloody gash across her cheek. Although I hadn't ever tasted human blood in my existence, I felt venom pool in my mouth and my throat became dry.

My punch not only caused a huge cut, but it also knocked Cassandra to the floor. As her head hit the floor, she groaned. I stepped forward, until I was towering over her. She was curled up on the ground with her hand pressed on her cheek in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

Though my throat was now BURNING from the sweet smell of her blood, I laughed a soundless laugh and rasped, "Think you can hurt me now?"

As if energized from my words, she staggered up, blood streaming down her face, "Oh, I know I can." She bent down and grabbed her purse that had fallen what seemed like years ago. She reached in and scrambled around for something.

"Are you planning to fight me with your pepper spray like a sissy?" I taunted.

She laughed, though, that was no way to describe it. It was crazier, more sinister. "No… I'm going to fight my battles like a big girl." She said as she pulled out a short dagger that was more curved than a dagger should be.

She stroked it lightly, "I bought this baby a couple years ago. The man told me that it would kill anything because I was made up the sharpest, most tough material out there. I didn't believe him when he said that it was made of a werewolf's nail, but I still got it."

It couldn't be….. Could it?

And even though I stepped back, she continued, "If there's one thing I realize about your family, it that all of you aren't normal. There's something different about you THINGS." She looked up at me with her deranged eyes. I was seriously getting worried now; I took a couple steps back.

She laughed, "What would Edward think about you now… running away like a coward?"

I snarled, "I am NO coward."

"Well honey, actions speak louder than words."

I stepped towards her, she smiled, "Wow, the bitch has some confidence."

I lunged after her, she stuck out the knife, to my surprise, and it pierced through my shoulder. Both of us fell to the ground, me landing on top of her. She wiggled out her position under me. I gasped in pain and grasped the handle of the dagger that was still wedged deep in my shoulder.

I let out an unneeded shaky breath, and then pulled the knife out quickly. It clattered to the floor. I had my palm placed firmly against my wound, and I felt the broken skin heal and mend itself.

I stood up, only to face Cassandra pointing to my shoulder, which now was perfectly fine except for the tear in my shirt.

"YOU FREAK!" she screamed. She began stepping back.

I grinned knowing that I had managed to scare her, but completely forget that I just basically gave away the biggest secret of my life.

**Okay, okay, PLEASE don't kill me for such a short chapter! But I promise that the next one will be up by the end of this week, and it'll be normal sized. I just really wanted to get something out. **

**As always, thank you for reading and commenting, I love you all so much for that. **

**Thank you! :)) **


	15. Chapter 15

Cassandra's POV

I watched incredulously as Bella's shoulder healed perfectly, she barely looked like she was in pain! My eyes widened and my whole body trembled. I pointed at her shoulder and screamed, "YOU FREAK!"

She just grinned.

Then alone did it really strike me exactly what I had gotten myself into. I was deeply screwed.

I tried to make a run for it, but a second after I had turned around, preparing myself to bolt, I was pinned on the ground by Bella. She was sitting on top of me, holding the werewolf dagger. Her eyes were black and she looked absolutely crazed.

So low, I almost couldn't hear, Bella muttered, "I'm going to finish you once and for all."

In response to that I screamed bloody murder. Bella immediately dropped the dagger and got up, she suddenly had the purse in her hand, and she was by the door. Before stepping out, she turned to me, and said, "Tell anyone about what went on here, and you're DEAD."

I whimpered, now completely terrified. I had no reason not to completely believe that she WOULD kill me.

Bella's POV

I climbed into the car Alice and I had brought, Alice would be able to find some way home. I started driving. I needed to get out of here, away from Cassandra, away from everything. I did not have the patience or the willpower to deal with anything at this point.

Only when I hit the freeway did it really hit me what I had done. I had actually hurt someone, with only jealousy as the reason. Somehow, that bitch brought out the worst of me. Maybe it was just because I was so insecure about my relationship with Edward. I loved so much that there were no words to describe it. Of course, I knew he loved me back, but there will always be an inch of doubt.

Without realizing it, I had driven to Charlie's house. The house where my life with Edward began.

After Charlie passed about 10 years ago, I had immediately bought the house; I wouldn't have been able to deal with some stranger living here.

I pulled into the driveway, and climbed out of the car. I walked up the front steps, and stood in front of the door. How many kissed had Edward and I shared here? I gingerly opened the door, and stepped inside. I inhaled deeply and smiled. It still smelt heavily of Charlie, but I also smelt Sue Clearwater (who Charlie remarried) and Edward. But I stood up straighter when there was an unrecognizable scent. It didn't smell like anyone I knew… I brushed it off, thinking it may have just been some friend of Charlie's.

I walked around the first floor of the house sifting through my blurry human memories. I began to go up the stairs; the mystery scent became subtly stronger. Now curious, I began to track the scent, and it led to Charlie's room.

The door was closed, I tried the knob, but it was locked. Huh.

There was no way to lock the door, unless you were inside the room. Does that mean there's someone in there…?

I took a deep breath through my nose. It definitely wasn't a wolf… but it was somewhat sweet… like a vampire…

I was resolved to go in there. So I pulled a bobby pin from my hair, and proceeded to pick the lock. When I had accomplished that I slowly pulled open the door and stepped in.

I heard someone hiss, and saw a pair of bright crimson eyes staring back at me.

Edward's POV

I sat on the couch with Emmett watching a rerun of a football game, waiting for Bella and Alice to come home from their shopping trip. Jasper was in Carlisle's study researching whatever topic he was interested in now. Carlisle was at the hospital, Rose was in her garage, and Esme was at the dining table, coming up with some new designing project.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I answered only to hear Alice on the other end. She wasted no time.

"Edward, Bella left. She got into a fight with Cassandra."

My eyes widened and I stood up. Emmett turned off the TV. I felt his eyes on me.

"Alice, what happened?"

"I have no idea, while Bella and I were shopping we ran into Cassandra. I left Bella to go to the boutique next door. I guess they got into a big fight. I saw Cassandra with a giant scratch down her cheek and her head looked bruised."

"Oh God. Where's Bella now?"

"I last saw her going to Charlie's house."

"Then that's where we're headed."

She was quieter, "Edward, I don't think that a good idea."

"What? Why?"

"Because, I think she just wants to be alone."

"I'm sorry Alice, but I have to go find her."

"Okay Edward, I'll head home and fill everyone in. I'll text you if I see any..."

She trailed off; I assumed that she was having a vision. I waited.

"She found a new born!"

"In Charlie's house?"

"Yes! Now Edward, go, before something bad happens."

I hung up and began running to Charlie's house.

**OMG! A NEW VAMPIRE! What's gonna happen! **

**Well I guess you guys are gonna have to give me lots of comments to find out! **

**Thanks 3 :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Bella's POV

I froze. My eyes quickly scanned the room.

The drapes were pulled closed and the room was enveloped in total darkness except for the light streaming through the open door.

I saw the man, he looked like he was in his early-twenties. He had long, tousled dark brown- almost black- hair, crimson eyes, and flawless features. He was jittery, that proved that he was only changed recently. He was curled up into the fetal position in a corner.

I didn't want to bring out his survival instinct anymore by provoking him. I knew very well that he could easily kill me.

So I stepped towards him, saying, "The dark doing anything for you?"

"No," he rasped, "I'm just so…"

I finished for him, "Thirsty?"

He nodded, "I tried drinking some water, but that didn't help."

"I can help you."

"Please," he croaked.

I held out my hand. He grabbed onto it; his grip was more tighter than I would have comfortable, but I was silent.

Together, we pulled up his weak body from the ground. I was doing most of the work.

"How long have you been here?"

"I'm not so sure… must have been at least a week."

My eyes widened, "I can only imagine… how much pain you must be in…"

He coughed, "You have no idea, I'm just so… weak."

"Then you stay here, I'll bring you food."

"I couldn't make you do that for me…"

I smiled warmly, "I'll be right back."

He attempted to smile at me, but it looked more like a grimace.

Edward's POV

While headed to Charlie's, well now Bella's, house, I ran into Bella herself. And I mean that in the most literal sense.

We both collided; she seemed to be running top speed as I had been.

After the thunderous impact, we both stood up. I rushed to her and embraced her, she seemed tense.

"Are you alright? I heard about what happened with Cassandra." I muttered into her hair.

She tonelessly replied, "Edward, I just… need some time alone."

I immediately let go of her and stepped back, A huge, towering wave of rejection washed over me.

"Bella… please…"

"Edward, you should have heard the things that Cassandra said…"

I cut in, "What did she say?"

A pained expression passed through her face, but she covered it up quickly.

"Please bella…" I begged, "I want to help."

She sighed but lifted her shield for me, I smiled gratiously at her.

I saw the entire thing, from when Cassandra arrived to when Bella left.

I looked to Bella, and saw her dry sobbing. At the same time, my heart broke for Bella but enflamed with hatred towards Cassandra.

Although Bella said she wanted to be alone, I embraced her again. She wrapped her arms around me as well and sobbed into my chest.

I rubbed her back soothingly, "Bella, whatever she said isn't true. I love you and only you. Cassandra knows nothing."

Bella looked up at me, sadness and pain in her eyes. "So you… don't just feel sorry for me?"

I smiled down at her, and looked her straight in the eye. "Of course not love. I love you because your compassionate and understanding, not to mention forgiving and selfless. The fact that your beautiful helps too."

That brought on a whole new round of sobs. "But Edward… I was none of that today!"

"No, you showed more traits that I love about you. You're fierce, you fight for what you believe in, and you don't take any shit."

She looked up into my face with a loving expression. She stretched up and kissed my lips softly, I could feel the love. I moved my lips along with hers, and we were sync; just like we were, from the start.

Soon the kiss became needy; Bella removed her arms from around my waist and wrapped them around my neck. I pulled her as close to me as possible. But it wasn't enough, it never was…

She pulled her mouth from mine, and I frowned at the loss.

"Edward, not now."

I pinned her to a nearby tree. I leaned my entire body against her, and whispered in her ear, "And why not?"

She gasped in surprise, and sputtered out, "I have to help a new born I found…"

I released her, "Fair enough. Mind if I come along?"

She shook her head as she brushed herself off. "But stay hidden. He's already so jittery, I don't want to overwhelm him."

I nodded once. "So what happened?"

She raised her shield for the second time that day, and showed me the conversation she had with the new born.

My eyes widened, as I'm sure her had as well.

"Seven days? I didn't even last one!"

She nodded, "I know, that shows how much control this man has."

"His control isn't going to last much longer."

"That's why we have to get him a deer or something."

"Well, then, let's go." Edward concluded.

Hope you liked it :)

I'll post the next chapter once I get at least... maybe 5 reviews? Yeah let's go with that :)


End file.
